


Between the Lines

by MurasakiX



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiX/pseuds/MurasakiX
Summary: It's been 10 years since they killed Koro-sensei, graduated high school, finish universities and work. During those years, the class of 3-E had stayed connected and even went out together sometimes. Some had gotten married and become parents, and live a happy life.As for Nagisa, he did end up becoming a teacher. Almost as good as Koro-sensei. Throughout those ten years, things had gone quite well for him. He had a career, loved his job, fallen in love before, dated, broke up then lives a single life once again. It was all well.Except that, lately he's been feeling lonely and somehow lost. It all started when he got transferred to a small school in Osaka. Since then, he started seeing things he never see before. Things that he often mislook, things that are hidden, perfectly hidden between lines and even lies...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story randomly and had no expectation on how it will go or how it will end. I'll just go with the flow and see how things should end. Have fun!✌

\- Prologue-

"You've dated before?!" Sugino asked, obviously shocked from Nagisa's statement.

Nagisa laughed slightly, nods a few times and took a few sips of the rice wine in his cup. He still had that boyish smile as he looks innocently towards the married guy infront of him.

"You never told us about this before... how long? Who's the girl?" Came another questions.

Nagisa shook his head, feeling funny with Sugino's reaction. He expected it though, since not one of them (3-E Assasins) had expected he would dated anyone like any other normal person. Why? He had no idea either.

"We've dated for three years and then we broke up. We're both busy with our work and never really had time together... I guess."

Sugino still had that look of disbelief on his face. His left hand holding his chin. "Who... who's the girl?" He asked again.

Nagisa shakes his head. "I shouldn't say. Not now at least. It won't be good for her."

Sugino nods a little. He then took a big gulp of his beer. The taste relief him a little. Putting the glass down, he gave another questioning look towards the blue- haired guy. "Then, now that you're in Osaka, where do you live?"

"I share a rent house just a few blocks from here."

"Share? With who?"

"Karma..."


	2. Osaka?(!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa got the news of being transferred to Osaka and wonder if it is really a good thing.

"Osa... Osaka???" That was the first word that he could utter after a few moments of silence. He stared blankly at the letter that he received from the Ministry of Education. His mind is just as blank as his expression.

He put down the letter on his dining table and took a seat on the chair. One hand scratching his head while the other loosening his tie. 'This is too sudden...' he thought to himself. For all he knows, he did well at the current school he's teaching, the student likes him and so are the teachers and it's the first school that he taught officially as a teacher, not in training. So, why?

Taking off his tie, he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt while making his way to his room.Throwing his shirt and pant on the bed, he snatch the towel and went straight to the bathroom.

He ran through all the possibilities in his head as the water poured softly onto him. Putting on some liquid soap on his palm, he smoothly apply them to his body.

'Did I do something wrong? I know I follow the syllabus... Did I somehow broke the school rule?' 

There could be thousands of other possibilities but he rather not think of them. His shower is warm and his food is still waiting on the dining table. That's more than enough for now. He'll think about it again by tomorrow and perhaps, ask the principal (?).

-//-

Nagisa waited patiently for the principal to finish his reading. A while ago, right after he reached the school, he had went straight to the principal's office and gave him the letter. And now, as the 54 years old man reads through the letter, he sits silently on the chair provided, watching him.

After quite some time, Mr. Kanzaki, the school principal, put down the letter and stared at the blue-haired teacher sitting across him. He sighed a little.

"Shiota-sensei, I honestly think it's a good opportunity for you to move to Osaka and teach a new school. It could be a good experience." Said the grey-haired man slowly. His lips curved slightly into a thin smile, as if to reassure the young teacher that had been working well in his school.

Nagisa blinked his eyes a couple of times. He did not expect such a straightforward answer from the old man. With that, he too couldn't resist of asking his own straightforward question. "Did you send my name to the ministry?"

Mr. Kanzaki laughed a little before shaking his head. "Honestly Shiota-sensei, I really love having you here. You did very well in teaching my students and they always showed improvement in their academics every semester. If I could be any selfish, I would have urge you to reject the letter."

Nagisa felt a little relief. At least now he knew he really didn't do anything wrong in the first place.

"But then, you're still young and there's yet a lot more for you to discover out there. So, why don't you accept the letter and make some changes in your life. It could be for the better, who knows?"

With that being said, Nagisa excused himself and made his way to his class. First period will start shortly and he still need to break the news to his students. They'll probably feel sad, or maybe happy but whatever it is, he has three weeks left to teach those kids before moving to Osaka. Hmm, Osaka... would it really be for the better?


	3. His New Housemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's in search of a rent house around Osaka. When he finally found one, he never expected the new housemate he will have.

'Tut... tut... tut..."

There was no answer from the other end. Nagisa put down his phone, drew a small cross on the paper and try the next number. It's been almost two weeks now and he had call many numbers, asking for a house to rent. Some were occupied, some hadn't call him back and a few did not even pick up his call. He has one week left and he needs to find a house as soon as possible.

While waiting for the receiver to pick up his call, Nagisa darted his eyes around his small rent house. What used to be a clean and organized living room is now a mess with all the boxes propped open at every corner. A few were empty and some were half filled with his things. He had started packing up but only a little. He still has students homework to mark which left him with very little time to pack his belongings organizely.

"... hello?" Came the voice from the receiver.

Nagisa bolted up right. His face as bright as a kid, with another new hope of securing a place to live. "Hello sir, I'm here to ask if you still have an empty house for me to rent. I desperately need one and I'm moving in by the end of the month."

"Oh, yes sure! We still have this one house with one more empty room. The other room was taken. Do you mind having a housemate?" Asked the man on the other end.

"I'm fine with housemate, don't worry about it." In fact, he used to have a housemate in that small rent house of his but he only stayed for a year before moving to another house.

"I see I see. Well, would you like to come and see how the house look like?" 

" That's okay. I don't think I have the time but I'll take the house however it is."

"That's good to hear. When are you moving in? Should I pass the key to your housemate?"

Nagisa took a moment to think before answering, "That's okay. I'll move in in another week. I'll meet you up to take the keys. What about the deposit?"

"Sure, sure. Deposit will be $100 and you can just transfer them to my account."

After a couple more words, Nagisa finally hang up the call. With a broad smile, he drew a big circle on the paper, put down his pen and continue packing his things. 

-//-

Karma glared at the old man annoyingly. He had just came back from lunch outside and now that he's home, the old man came and gave him the sudden news.

"When did he call you?" He asked sternly.

"Just yesterday. The guy's desperately need a place to stay. Come on, this house is big and there's still one bedroom left." Said the house owner. 

"He called yesterday and you didn't tell me? Why didn't you ask me first?" 

The old man ignored him and instead, made his way to one of the bedroom. He leisurely open the bedroom door and turn on the lights. The bedroom had few boxes and books in them, a little bit messy too.

"Can you clear this room? He needs it." He said, waving his hand around the room. 

"Can't. I need this room to put my things. Tell the guy he can't stay here." Answered the red-haired guy. He turn off the lights for the room and pulled the door.

"I can't do that." The man protested, one hand stopping him from closing the bedroom door.

Karma narrowed his eyes, watching the man infront of him. "Why not? Did he pay the deposit already?"

"No, but he's paying them today, probably this evening."

"Then, what's wrong with telling him off. I don't care, I don't want any housemate." He made his final decision.

The house owner sigh heavily. "Karma, I own this house. I don't take your words." He tried to be stern and serious.

Karma who was just walking away came back to face the old man. His sharp eyes glowing and his lips curved into a mocking smile. "Uncle Tooru, you're really not taking me seriously?"

The man he called uncle was indeed his own uncle. The old man felt shiver running down his spine and he shudder a little. He knows how scary his niece can be. Infact, he had always scared of him and listen to him well. Of course Karma never really disrespect him or disobey him, but in the same time, he rather choose not to make him angry.

"Ai, haha. I was just teasing you Karma. Okay, okay I'll call him later. Don't worry." He waved his phone around as if showing it to the young man infront of him.

Karma wrapped his arm around his chest. Eyes still looking sharp at his uncle. "Call him now."

He said it indifferently and it gave Uncle Tooru even more chill. He had no choice but to make the phone call right then and there. And so, he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. A few rings later, someone pick up his call. 

"Ah yes, it's me. I hope I'm not bothering you... Oh, no. I was gonna tell you that unfortunately, someone else had already moved in before you... Yes, he paid earlier than you. It was my mistake, I totally forgot someone else had the room already... yes, forgive me Shiota-san. I'm really sorry..."

Karma thought he misheard something. He reached out one hand to his uncle, as if stopping him. "What did you call him?" He asked.

Uncle Tooru gave him a confused look. He covers his phone with one hand and said in a low voice, "Shiota... Shiota-san."

Karma stares silently at his uncle. His Adam's apple bobbed slightly as his head recall the name. "And his full name?"

"Nagisa... Shiota Nagisa."

Karma's lips twitched a little. He released his uncle hand and put on the same indiffirent expression with his arms around his chest. "Let him stay", he answered leisurely before turning away.

Uncle Tooru tilted his head slightly, his face scrunched up. The poor old man is clearly confused with his niece sudden agreement. Not daring to ask further, he put back the phone to his ear and gave the good news to the receiver on the other end.


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finally came to Osaka and had move in to his new house.

It was Saturday and it seems he had arrived later than the house owner expected. When Nagisa reached the house which suprisingly situated just a block away from the new school that he'll be teaching, Tooru-san had already been there. He apologized for being late and Tooru-san just brush it off, saying he didn't mind at all. And so, they exchange a few words before Tooru-san gave him the keys.

"Are these all your things? So little?" Asked Tooru-san.

Nagisa smiled slightly, "Well, these are just my clothes. I did send some of my things earlier and I expect them to arrive by this evening."

"Very well then. You can get inside and unpacked whatever you have. Your housemate will be coming home tonight. I hope you two can get along well." Said Tooru-san before waving him goodbyes.

After the old man left, Nagisa unhurriedly unlocked the front door. Once he gets all his bags inside, he locked the door and keep the keys. With both hands carrying one bag each, he slowly made his way to one empty bedroom. The bedroom was twice bigger than the one he had at his last rent house. With a queen bed and a big wooden wardrobe, Nagisa couldn't feel anymore grateful. 

He brought all his bags inside and start unpacking. As he unpack and organize his clothes, keeping them neatly in the wardrobe, he keeps an eye on the clock. He had arranged his schedule for that day earlier one, making sure that he gets to finish unpacking and organizing before dinner.

-//-

It was half past three and Nagisa had just done cleaning his new bedroom and organizing few of his things. While waiting for his other stuff to arrived by four, he had keep himself busy by cleaning the house. It was unsuprisingly quite messy and he's used to it. His old housemate was much more messy than whoever the guy who will be his new housemate is. 

Since he had been raised as a girl by a strict mother, he had gotten used to cleaning houses and keeping them tidy. Even now that he lived separately from his mother, he's gotten used to all the cleanings and tidying. 

By four, the truck that he paid to bring his stuff from Tokyo came and he quickly continue unpacking until five. When all was done, Nagisa dressed himself moderately before leaving the house to buy groceries. Earlier on when he was tidying the house, he did a quick check on the kitchen supply. It was a real quick check, enough to give him the impression that his new housemate doesn't cook so often, and so he decided to cook something nice for their dinner before the guy return home.

'I'll make something nice and warm as a nice greetings...' Nagisa thought to himself as he reached a big family mart that was a quarter mile away from his new house. He took his time buying stuff while making a rough checklist in his head.

1\. Onions (checked)  
2\. Meat (checked)  
3\. Eggs (checked)  
4\. Fish (checked)  
5\. Vegies (checked)  
6\. Rice (checked)  
7\. ...what else?

It took him quite some time before he finally finish buying everything that he needs to make for that night's dinner. He even bought them in big amount to last for a week. 

When Nagisa reached home before six, he quickly prepares dinner. He cook a nice curry with a few side dish including potato salad, fried shrimps and miso soup. When he's done, he clean the kitchen and made his way to have a nice warm bath.

-//-

It was already 7pm when Karma reached home. He was supposed to be staying late until 10pm but he unexpectedly finished his proposal early. Tired and hungry, he made a quick stop at the nearest convenient store and bought some rice ball, a bottle of coke and a bowl of oden. He ate one rice ball on the way home and leave two more to eat later. 

He parked his car on the side road and quickly made his way to the five storey apartment. His rent house was on the third floor and instead of using the stairs like he always did, he uses the elevator. He was too tired to walk all the way to the third floor and decided to return home quickly. He's in desperate need of a nice hot bath and a bowl or warm oden.

Upon reaching the third level, he shuffled quickly to his house and gets inside. Putting all the food that he brought in his bedroom, he took off his coat, tie and shirt, took a towel and went to the only bathroom in the house. 

Not sensing anything weird, Karma pushed open the door, only to find another person, half naked in the bathroom. The stranger's back was facing him so all he could see was a short, fair skin woman (?) with a long blue hair that sticks to his back. 

Karma was shocked (almost to death) and fell to the ground with a thud. Both his eyes and mouth was wide apart as he loudly exclaim in panick "Who... who are you?!"

[Writer's note: Yup guys, I made Nagisa with a long hair in this fiction, longer than what we used to see in the original animation. Though I prefer him with shorter hair like the end of the series, but I thought it would be a nice new look to imagine him having a longer hair. Hope you guys fine with it.✌]


	5. Meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finally found out that Karma is his new housemate.

"Karma?!"

Nagisa squealed in suprised as he turned around to see Karma, on the floor right at the bathroom door with his horrified expression.

They both stared at each other in disbelief. Both had their eyes and mouth wide open. To Nagisa, he never expected to see Karma at all. In fact, he never expected he'd share a house with his old mate. Except for his height and hairstyle, Karma still looks the same like he was during their study in Kununigaoka High School.

As for Karma, he did knew all along that Nagisa would be his housemate but he had completely forgotten that Nagisa will be moving in that day. And so, he has zero expectation that he will finally met him again that day. Worse is, he never thought of meeting him again in such a way that both of them is half naked while one of them is literally wet.

After a few moments of staring at each other in suprise, Nagisa was the first to speak. "You live here? You're my housemate???" He asked the obvious question while wiping his face with his bare hands. The other hand turn off the shower.

Karma did not answer. Only his mouth had close and his eyes looking at him from head to toe.

" Uh... you still remember me, don't you?" Asked the blue haired guy as he wrapped a dry towel around his waist and used another towel to wrap his long hair.

This time, Karma took a moment before answering him. "... your hair..." was all he could say.

Nagisa's eyebrows twitched before he let out a soft laugh. "Oh yeah, I grew it back." He said leisurely while brushing his hair that had grew to his waist. Indeed, he did grew them long for the past two years. To be more specific, he grew them after breaking up with his previous girlfriend, just for a change of pace but he never actually expected they would grow so long in a very short time and suprisingly, he kinda like it.

"You're okay? Karma?" Came Nagisa after hearing nothing from Karma.

Karma shook his head and as if waking up from a dream, he pull himself together and rose to his feet. "If only I had known it was you, I wouldn't have let Uncle Tooru accept you." He teased as he put on a smirk, the usual smile he had.

Nagisa laughed and shook his head. "Guess we'll be housemate from now on then."

"Get out, shortie. I need my bath." Said Karma cooly as he push the shorter guy out of the bathroom.

Nagisa willingly let himself being pushed out. After all, they had always joke around in such a manner since high school. "I've cooked dinner. You take your time, I'll wait outside."

As Karma closed the door behind him, he only heard a few of Nagisa's words before he took off his pants and turn on the shower. The warm water felt nice as it touch his muscular body. Compare to Nagisa who only grew a few centimetres after graduating high school and even university, Karma had grew up to 188cm. He's a lot taller than the blue-haired guy now. If last time Nagisa could reach his shoulder, now he seems to reach only up to his chest.

But Nagisa did change though. He look a lot more manly now compare to his teenage years, even with his hair longer than before. 

Closing his eyes, Karma recall Nagisa's image in his mind. His hair, still blue, falls nicely to his waist. His broad shoulder, his arms a little muscular and his chest that seems tougher than how it used to be. What even more suprising is that Nagisa have a nicely-shaped six pack abs now, just like he does. But his waist, compare to last time, they seem to curve more now. Other than that, he's still the girly Nagisa that he met from high school.

As Karma opened his eyes again, drops of clear water falls from his eyelashes. He wiped his face and closed his eyes again, remembering how Nagisa look like a while ago. Same smile, same laugh. Slowly, his lips curl slightly.

[ Writer's note: Sorry guys. I actually meant to write this chapter longer but on second thought, I think it's better if I leave this chapter this short.]


	6. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa had their dinner together as they talk about how their life had been.

It was 8pm by the time they started dinner. They sat across each other at the table with chopstick in one hand and a rice bowl in the other. Karma who had been starving since lunch gobbled up every piece of vege and meat he can reach. He did not remember when was the last time he had eaten anything other than convinience store's food.

"Slow down Karma or you might choke." Said Nagisa with a hint of laughter at the end of his sentence. It was clear how entertained he was, just by looking at Karma shoving foods into his mouth.

Karma answered him with a broad smile. He picks up a piece of broccoli with his chopstick and put it into his mouth.

"So, you were working today?" Nagisa starts the conversation after a few moment of silent with only the sound of chopstick and spoon hitting the bowl fills the kitchen.

"Kind of. I don't usually work overtime during weekend but today, I had to finish this one proposal before handing them in next Monday." 

"Ah, I see..." He exclaimed as he reached out to offer him another bowl of rice to which Karma accepted.

"Why did you move here? The last time we met, you said you were doing fine in Tokyo High School No.1." Karma shot him the first question.

"I did. It was all well until one day, I received a letter from the ministry of education, ordering me to transfer here. I asked the school headmaster about it and he suggested me to take the chance." He handed him back the rice bowl that he had just refill.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Asked Karma.

Nagisa did not answer him straight away. Instead, he ate a spoonful of rice, chewed them slowly as he think for an answer before swallowing smoothly. "If possible, as long as I can. I'd rather not transfer again and just stay wherever I am now."

Karma rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "Ugh, then you'll stay in this house forever?"

Nagisa laughed lightly. "Sorry if it bothers you. I'll stay for a few months only then. By the the end of the year, I might be able to rent another house but before that, please forgive me for loittering your house."

Karma gave him a smirk as he shook his head. Of course he wouldn't mind having him around but if Nagisa wants to move out, he's in no position to stop his old mate.

"And your hair... since when did you grow them? From what I remember, you cropped it short after graduation and it stays short when we had our class reunion three years ago", Karma shot another question. His eyes were glued on Nagisa's long and shiny hair that falls perfectly on his shoulder.

"Oh, this?" Nagisa held his long hair with his right hand before smoothen it down to his waist. "It was two years ago. To be honest, I just wanted a change of pace but I never expected they would grow this long in just two years. Hahaha!"

"How did you go to school then? Do they allow teachers to keep their hair this long?"

"Oh yeah, they allow it as long as we keep it neat and clean. I usually tie them into a ponytail when I go to school but when I'm at home, I either let them loose, tie them into a bun or braid them. Hehe..." He finishes his sentence with a small innocent laugh, as if he was proud with his own achievement.

"And you mother? Is she okay with it?"

Nagisa shrugged. "She's not against it nor is she that into it. She's doing fine with my new father now."

Karma almost spits out the ice tea that he had just drank. "Wait, you mother remarried???"

Nagisa laughed hard upon seeing his reaction. Now that he remember, he haven't told any of his classmates about it before this. "Yeah, she did."

Karma wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Since when???"

"Um... about one and a half year ago? I don't remember the exact date."

"Where is she now? And your new father, are you okay with him?"

Nagisa chugged down the remaining of his ice tea before answering, "She's still in Tokyo, living with my stepfather and stepsiblings. I like them as much as they like me. I actually visited them quite often during holidays especially in summer. To be fair, we're quite close."

"What about your actual father?"

"Oh yeah, he's doing fine too. Just recently, he got promoted to a higher position in his company and lately, he travels a lot for his work."

Karma let out a long breath of relief. He nodded his head slowly. Sipping his ice tea again, he shot a quick glance at the blue-haired guy. "What about you? Still straight and single?"

Nagisa laughed for quite awhile upon hearing Karma's teasing question. Shaking his head, he answered, "What kind of question is that?" Wiping the tears that hung at the edge of his eyes, he continued on. "FYI, yes I'm single and still straight so don't think about telling me to cut mine off."

Hearing such a straightforward answer, Karma spits out the rice that he just chewed as he too, burst in laughter uncontrollably. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Come one, Karma. How long do you think I've known you? Don't think that I forgot all those magazines that you showed me during high school!"

With that, they both laughed in chorus as the image of their time spent together in 3-E class flashed through their mind. A lot has happened since and a lot more has changed between them. What remains the same was their warm gesture and idiotic jokes that never grows old.

[WN: I'm so sorry I couldn't updating any new chapter for the past few days. I had been busy preparing things for my uni, and on top of that, I had to sacrifice extra time packing stuff for my family to move out. I'll try updating more chapters this week during my free time so stay tune. As of now, I hope you enjoy this one chapter update. Also, thanks for those who waited patiently, you guys are the best!]


	7. Sunday Walk Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Sunday and Nagisa decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too long so I divided the chapter into few parts.

The next morning, Nagisa woke up early to prepare breakfast for both Karma and himself. Now that he knows who his housemate is, he's 100% sure that he will have to cook for their meal every single time and every single day. He don't really mind though as he's used to cook almost everyday during high school and literally everyday when he live alone in Tokyo.

With the fresh groceries he bought the day before, he swiftly cook some eggs, bacon, rice and pancakes. He also made some toast that will go well with nutella jam he bought along. Keeping his hand busy, he let his mind wander off thinking what he should do that day. It's his first Sunday in Osaka and the weather is great. A walk around the neighbourhood would be nice. Maybe he can bring along Karma to guide him around, if only the guy would agree though.

With his bread toasted to a bright golden colour, he stacks them on a plate and serve them on the round dining table, along with the other dishes. Then, he took out a big carton of milk and a bottle of orange juice before putting them on the table. His final touch was to prepare plates and cutleries for the two of them, together with a napkin.

"Nice!" He exclaimed, proud of his own work. Now he only need to wait for Karma. He wonder if the guy always wakes up as early as 8am in the morning just like him. Especially during weekend when most people would rather stay in bed until 10am or more.

Just as he thought of waking Karma, the red-haired guy came in. His hair was a mess and his eyes were half open. "You're too early..." was his first sentence that morning.

"I'm always early. I'm a teacher after all."

"Hmm... the noise wakes me up."

Nagisa's lips curved slightly. " Was it too loud? I'm sorry."

Karma with his eyes still half open, stares silently at the dining table that was full with all sorts of food. "Breakfast?"

"Ready." Said Nagisa expanding his hand as if presenting him the food he made.

"... I'll go brush my teeth first." He said before turning around to go to the bathroom.

When Karma came back, his rice bowl is already filled. "Thanks." He said to the smaller guy.

"Orange or milk?" Asked Nagisa.

"Do you have coffee?" He answered him with a question.

Nagisa blinked a few times, his head struggles to process the question. Somehow, since Nagisa himself is not a fan of caffeine, he forgot that Karma is a coffee addict.

Seeing his blank expression, Karma understood right away. "I'll have orange then." 

Nagisa nodded and poured him a glass of orange juice. "Sorry" said the guy as he handed Karma the glass. 

Karma waved him off and took a sip of his orange juice. The cool taste felt unfamiliar in his throat as he would usually go for a cup of hot americano in the morning. But since Nagisa had bought all the groceries with his own money, Karma could not be anymore grateful and decided, he'll just drink and eat whatever he serves him.

They ate their breakfast in silent for quite a while until Karma speaks up. "Loose ponytail in the morning huh?"

Nagisa looked up to meet his eyes. Karma's eyesight seem to fall on his long hair that he tied loosely. He only answer with a nod and a smile.

"They look nice and... girly." Said Karma teasingly.

Nagisa's smile widen as he shook his head. Nothing beats Karma's sarcastic jokes and teases, he thought.

"What's your plan today?" He asked Karma after they fell silent again.

Karma gave him a shrugged. "I don't usually go out during Sunday. Most of the times, I just play games, read books, finish my proposal or watch tv. Why?"

"Oh, well. I was thinking of going out for a walk after lunch. I wanted to see around and get use to my new living."

"You want to stroll around? Do you know where you're going?" He asked while squeezing out some honey onto his pancake instead of maple syrup, just the way he likes it.

"Um... no. Haha! I'll be fine you know, I can ask around for direction." Said the other guy who on the other hand, spreads nutella on his pancake and toast before pouring some maple syrup on top.

"U-uh, I don't think so. You don't even know where you're going, how would you ask for direction?" Karma objected with his mouth full of pancake's pieces. 

Nagisa blinked again for a couple of times before laughing lightly. "Right, I never thought about that."

"When are you going?" He asked again indifferently.

"Uh, this afternoon around two?" Answered Nagisa as he munch slowly on his toast. 

Karma said nothing for a while. It looks like he's thinking of something while finishing his pancake. Thinking that Karma refuse to go with him, Nagisa did not ask any further. He finishes his toast and pancakes before moving on with his eggs and bacon. 

They continue eating in silence. While Nagisa took another piece of pancake, Karma gulped down the last drop of his juice and stood up. It appears that he is done with his breakfast. He took his plate, rice bowl and empty glass to the sink and washed them quickly. Washing plates was not something he always do while living alone. Most of the time, wait no... correction, every single time when he eats, he either eat cup noodles or packed food that he bought from CV and nearby mart and thus making it easy for him to just throw away the packaging once he's done. Now that Nagisa moved in and is willing to cook for their meal, the least he can do is to help him wash the dishes.

"I'm taking shower for now." He said before leaving the kitchen.

-//-

After their lunch that day, Nagisa change his clothes to go for a walk. It was still sunny at 2pm but the temperature had gone cooler. It made him extra excited to go out. He put on a thin, short-sleeve autumn hoodie, a skinny jean and a sun hats. His hair that was tied loosely is now braided nicely. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he leaves the room. 

To his suprise, Karma was already dressed in a simple thin-knitted sweater paired with a loose jean and a long autumn cardigan. He was quietly waiting at the front door.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked the guy.

"I just remembered I need to buy some stationeries at nearby shop." Said the tall guy indifferently while his fingers are busy typing on his phone.

"Should we go together?" 

Karma stayed silent for quite a while. His eyes were still locked on his phone's screen but his fingers has stop typing. It took him quite sometime before answering. "I guess..."

"Let's go then." Nagisa hides his smile, trying not to sound eager. He was glad to have someone around to show him the way. He was hoping Karma can stay longer so that at least, he won't be getting lost too early.

They locked the house and used the elevator to go to the first floor. Side by side, they left the apartment and walked quietly along the streets. Theirs were a small and quiet neighbourhood with only a few blocks of houses and apartments. The people around seems to be minding their own business too instead of going out to chat with their neighbours.

After walking for a few minutes, they finally reached an industrial area. There were rows of shops and cafes along the streets that Nagisa hadn't notice before. There's even street vendors selling foods on sticks and other beverages.

Leaving Karma behind, Nagisa went to one of the vendor stall which sells fried buns. They have all types of buns with different fillings from meat, pork, mutton, salmon, curry, vegies, tako and even sweet fillings. Just by looking at all those freshly fried buns made his mouth water.

"How much is one of these?"

The seller who was a man in his 50's gave him a broad smile. "With meat filling, they're 5$ and with sweet jam fillings, they're 3$. They're freshly fried, just scoop 'em up from the pan seconds ago."

Smiling cheekily, Nagisa's eyes scan each and every bun that were still steaming hot. The nice golden crust looks oh-so delicious that he had the urge to buy them all.

"Nagisa..." came Karma's voice from behind. Nagisa turned around to see his blank expression.

"You braid them..." He said again as his eyes stared widely at the guy's long and braided hair.

"You just noticed?" Karma's stunned expression made him laugh on the inside. 

Honestly, Nagisa was right. Karma indeed had only noticed his hairstyle after Nagisa left him to see the buns. Only then that he had the chance to look up from his phone and see Nagisa whos back was facing him.

"I'm trying the bun. Do you want some?" Asked the little guy.

Karma quickly regained his composure. He didn't answer, and only shrugged to his question.

Turning back to the seller, Nagisa picked two with pork fillings and one with chocolate fillings. The seller nodded as he carefully picked the steaming bun with his tong and put them in paper wrappers. "That will be 10$", he said as he handed Nagisa the wrappers.

Nagisa blinked his eyes unconciously. As a teacher, simple maths is nothing to him. "But I bought one with sweet fillings so it should be 13$."

To this, the man smiled again. "That's okay, young lady. Since you're pretty, I'll sell them for ten."

His statement made both Nagisa and Karma froze in silent. It took them a moment before Karma help him took the wrappers and paid ten dollars for him. After paying, with the wrappers in his hand, he drag Nagisa by his arm to move along.

Once they're far enough, Karma finally let out the laughter he's been holding. Nagisa on the other hand laughed pitily at himself while crying on the inside. Both of them could not help from feeling ridiculous remembering what the vendor said a while ago.

''Young lady?!" Exclaimed Karma between his laugh.

"Pretty..." Nagisa whispered, trying hard to accept the reality. 

"Hahaha, that was so sick! I can't..." Said the tall guy as he hold his stomach that was starting to hurt from all the laughter.

"Karma, have mercy on me will you?" 

Still laughing, Karma handed him the wrappers. "Haha, okay okay. Sorry."

Taking the wrappers, he pulled out one bun and took a bite. It was pork fillings and it taste salty and a little sweet on his tongue as it melts in his mouth. Just like that, he forgot about what had just happen, all a while savouring the taste of the nicely fried pork bun. 

"Is it good?" 

Nagisa did not answer. He only shoved the wrappers to Karma as he took his second bite.

Karma took one bun for himself and just like Nagisa, his heart melted almost as soon as he took his first bite. "Damn... this is lit!" 

"Hoho, I wouldn't mind paying extra for another one of these." Said the other guy with his mouth full.

They both munched down their bun slowly, savouring the taste of it. When Nagisa moved on to the chocolate-filling bun, he could not help from feeling mellow the moment he bites it down. He can smell the hazelnut in the chocolate as it went down his throat. Unlike the pork fillings that was sweet and salty, the chocolate was a little bitter.

"I'd like to think he used Dark Hazelnut Chocolate for this one." He commented, totally satisfied with the bun.

"Is it bitter or more to sweet taste?"

"I can't say for sure. Try it for yourself." He said, giving him the bun.

Karma took the bun and bite at the same part where Nagisa took his. Just as he gave the bun back to Nagisa, a pair of young girls came passing by while whispering among themselves. 

"Look, look! That couple shared their bun. Isn't it sweet?"

"Did you see how he bite at the same place his girlfriend did. Oh gosh, she's so lucky!" 

They WERE whispering but the fact that they say it while passing by the two, both Nagisa and Karma can hear the girls clearly. They both stopped in their tracks, look at each other, blinked a few times before continuing their walk.

"Remind me not to share food with you in public." - Karma

"Remind me not to wear braids in public." - Nagisa


	8. Sunday Walk Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 7

They continued walking along the streets that were now packed with more people. From elementary kids, high school's teenage to elders, they all came to spend their Sunday leisurely just like the two of them. After their first stop at the stall selling fried buns, they made a few more stops at several street vendor's stall to try out other foods and drinks. Of course it was Nagisa who wanted to try them while Karma just tag along with his friend. They had some juice, meat on sticks, yakisoba and takoyaki too. 

By four, they had wandered off quite far from their neighbourhood before ended up going into a shopping mall. There, Nagisa dragged Karma through the big building, going from one floor to another just for a window shopping. Karma had no choice but to follow him around. When the latter starts getting overexcited and increase his pace, Karma would grab him by his long braided hair to stop him from gointg too far.

"Karma, you're gonna ruin my hair if you keep on pulling them." Said the shorter guy as he smoothen his braids.

"And you're gonna break my arm if you keep on pulling them like a Play Doh." Replied the taller one and his comment made Nagisa smile sheepishly, as if not feeling guilty at all.

"You're not gonna buy anything here?" Asked Karma.

Nagisa shook his head. "You? Didn't you say you need to buy some stationaries or something?"

Karma blinked his eyes a few time. His eyes look straight ahead. "Did I?" He asked in a whisper as he tilt his head.

Nagisa stared at him long before laughing a little. "You forgot? Seriously?"

Karma turn to look back at his phone. His fingers had stop typing. "Nah, probably nothing important." He replied leisurely, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Really? What if it's important?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well... what if?" 

Karma turn to look at the shorter guy on his right. Nagisa was looking at him with a teasing smile. Quickly, he grabbed the guy's head and lock them under his buffy arm. "You tryna test me, shortie? Huh? Huh?"

"Ouch, haha! Okay, okay I'm sorry! Hahahaha!" He laughed again all awhile struggling to push away Karma's arm. 

Karma let him off with a winning smile. "Come, I'll show you something." Said the taller guy, pulling Nagisa with him by the hand.

Together, they went to the next floor which was the arcade place. There's also toy shop like Toys"R"Us, Kiddy Land and Hobby Off aside from big indoor playground for kids. They went to the end of the floor, far from the kids playing area and enter the arcade.

"THIS... is my paradise!" Exclaimed Karma in delight. He had a bright and broad smile as he showed the palce to Nagisa.

Nagisa stared with open mouth, amuse by the size of the arcade and the variety of gaming machine they offer. It wasn't the first time that he had come to any arcade but this one was different. It really gave off a different vibe, as if he had stepped into a different world that felt like home. Cozy, and leisurely but still warm and welcoming.

"Nice, right?" Came Karma's voice again. "Come, let's play a round or two. My membership card is always full, hahaha!" 

Karma was obviously excited which made Nagisa smile. Of course, he's not suprise at all. They used to play Nintendo and PSP together during high school. There were times too when they both played at the arcade that was a few blocks from Kununigaoka High School.

//

Their first stop was motorbike racing, then air hockey, basketball, and shooting games where the two had fun competing each other though they always ended up in a tie. They spend more than an hour in the arcade until Nagisa finally remember he still needs to cook dinner. 

"Let's stop now. I'm worn out from all those beatings." Said Nagisa jokingly.

"Excuse me? You score more than I did. It was me who get too many beatings." Karma pretended to get angry. 

They laughed at their own jokes before leaving the arcade. Exiting the mall, they walked home while chatting about the day.

-

It's almost six and oden carts are ready to open for business along the sideroad. Most people in the neighbourhood are home now, waiting for dinner while the two took their time to stroll around the neighbourhood's park as they watch the sun sets and colours the cloud a soft orange colour. They stroll in silent, each with thoughts of their own filling their head. When they reach the small playground in the middle of the park, Nagisa left Karma behind and went to play on one of the swings. Karma silently follows behind and sat at the other swing next to Nagisa.

Still silent. Nagisa sways back and forth in his swing while looking far away. Karma stares at him for quite long before he could bring himself up to ask.

"What are you thinking?"

Nagisa kept his eyes straight ahead. He did not answer, instead just shook his head.

"Dinner?" - Karma

Nagisa could not help but smile. He shook his head again and it took him some time before he finally answers. "I was thinking, how will my days be now that I've moved here."

"Wouldn't it be just the same like before? You eat, sleep, wake up, go to school, come back home then do everything all over again."

"Well, there's that but there's also new school, unfamiliar faces, and extra mouth to feed."

"...extra mouth to... You brat!" Karma tries to kick the blue haired guy but his foot hit nothing.

Nagisa laugh naughtily, glad that he manage to tease the other guy. His laugh then turns into just a small and thin smile. "Things... are going to be different."

"How would you know?"

Nagisa shrugged. "Hunch?"

Karma did not reply. They went silent for a moment before Karma got up from his swing and extended his hand to Nagisa. Nagisa look at the hand questioningly before looking back at Karma. It took him a while before his smile crept back on his bright face. He took his hand and Karma pull him up.

"Let's go home. I' hungry."

"Yes, boss!" Nagisa saluted jokingly and took the lead.

That night, they had some nice and delicious rice with curry along with some soft and crunchy fried tofu. It was a warm meal to end their Sunday.

Writer's note: OMG! Soooo sooo sorry my dear readers for the super late update! To be honest, as uni assignments keep on pilling up since my very first semester last year, I can't seem to find the right time to update and I even get writers block.😱 Everytime I decided to continue the chapters, I ended up not knowing how to continue from the previous plot. Huh!  
Anyway, please enjoy this chapter for the time being. Also, stay safe guys!


	9. New School, New Faces (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the very first day for Nagisa at his new school and he has high expectations for his first day to go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received some comments on my grammar check and I really appreciate it guys. Yes, english is not my first language so I hope you will understand some grammar mistake I made. I always rereads every chapter a few times before I post them but in the same time, I tend to mislook some mistakes and ended up posting the chapter without correcting the mistake. Please pardon me and if any of you could point them out in the comment section, that would be very helpful. ^-^

It's Monday and Nagisa couldn't be more than prepared for his first day at Osaka No.2 High School. He dressed nicely that day, putting on a smart white working shirt with a black slack pants. Wearing a handsome blue neck tie, it suits his light blue hair that was tied neatly into a long ponytail. Leaving the house early, he took the public bus to his school. It took about 20 minutes before the bus arrived at the nearest bust stop, just across the school. Counting on each step that he took, Nagisa prayed hard that his first day would leave a very good impression to all his new students. He still remember his first day at his old school, literally all the students at the school thought he was a 'Miss Shiota' instead of 'Mr. Shiota'. Even the teachers were confused when he first introduced himself. It took about a few weeks before the whole school finally established him as 'Mr. Shiota' and those weeks were like hell for him. Every morning, there would be love letters sitting on his table, ready to greet him and each letter were sent by male students who's either confused with Nagisa's gender or with their own sexuality. He was rather suprised with their bold act but nevertheless, still grateful that none of the letters were sent by the teachers. Phew!

"Ouch!" A low voice yelled out in pain. It pulls Nagisa back to reality and he almost immediately apologize, bowing a few times nervously without looking at the person he just bumped into.

"Watch where you're going kid." The latter replied.

His replied shook Nagisa a little and he had to lift up his head. Turns out, he had bumped into a senior year student. The student who was a few inches taller than him, have a sharp eyes that were as black as coal, with a thin lips that were a shade of pink. His hair, a mess, were dyed white blonde with strands of black hair starts showing in the middle of his head. His ears were pierced and decorated with earrings all the way from the lobule to the helix. His tie were undone and shirts were half buttoned. It was good enough that he still had his blazer, pants, socks and shoes in place.

'Jeez, he's worse than Karma during school year.' Nagisa thought to himself.

"Pssh, girly." The guy commented before walking away. The young teacher could only shake his head, a thin smile on his lips. He then continue making his way to report himself at the principal's office. 

//

"Shiota Nagisa. It's nice to finally meet you, Shiota-sensei." Said the white haired woman, Madam Airi. The woman, wearing a handsome white jacket, is the school principal. Her round face reminded him of Koro-sensei who once upon a time, live as a round-headed octopus.

"It's my pleasure to work with you, Airi-sensei." The blue-haired teacher answers politely.

"To be frankly honest, I had to admit, I thought they would send me a teacher that is more... experienced. As you can see, I myself is very old and so is the teachers here. We seldom get any young teachers, especially male teachers. And now, seeing you right infront of my eyes, it almost felt like a blessing straight from heaven."

The last sentence almost made Nagisa laugh but he tried his best to hold it in. Airi-sensei seems to judge him based on his looks and not his records, so it's not yet a green light.

"If I must say, I would expect more from your teachings and with that, I'm looking forward to your students results for this upcoming Mid-term Exam. You may dismiss." Just like that, the old woman handed him his class's roll book before focusing back on his computer. Nagisa took the roll book and bowed down respectfully. He then leaves the principal's office and went to search for his assigned class.

"This is interesting. 3-E huh?" He chanted the word '3E' repeatedly as if it was some sort of a charm. What a coincidence that he, an ex 3-E student at Kununigaoka High School, has to teach another 3-E class at Osaka No.2 High School. Putting those thoughts aside, Nagisa's eyes darted around the corridor looking for his class. He was sooo focus on searching for that one class, not realizing where he was going until...

"Oops!"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Again, he bumped into someone and had to apologize without looking at that person.

"Oh, no no! That's okay, I'm totally fine." Came a soft and sweet voice. It made the young man lift his head.

"...heaven's blessing" The guy gasped in awe. The woman that stood infront of him were not much younger than he is. She had a short curly hair that fell to her shoulder. Her face expression were soft and gentle. Her red lips is smiling sweetly at him. Nagisa couldn't hide his feelings as his ears blushed red all of a sudden.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

As if waking up from a dream, Nagisa shook his head and replied with a smile, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Can I help you? I see you have a roll book in your hands, are you a new teacher?" The woman asked gently. Her smile made him think of those sakura flowers that had just blooms in early mid March. 

"Well, yes. It's my first day, and I'm looking for class 3-E."

"3-E? I know that class. Come, follow me." The woman offers to show him the way and Nagisa could not be more than happy to follow her. It had been a while since he last felt shy around girls. It made him wonder sometimes if all those years posing as a girl had change his sexual orientation, but alas! He finally met someone who can make his lonely heart flutter once more.

"My name is Akashi Sakura, you can just call me Sakura." The woman introduced herself, one hand pushing back his curly brown hair behind her ears. 

"Ah, pleasure to meet you Sakura-san. I'm Shiota Nagisa, just call me Nagisa. You teach here too?"

"Me, a teacher? Here, at this old school? That would be impossible. You won't find any young teacher of our age here except those who work in the office. It was a miracle that they accepted you here." She said with a hint of suprise. Her eyes seems to glow cheerfully.

Nagisa could only smile politely. It's probably best not to tell her that the principal did not really accept him to teach at her school. Now he wonders why the ministry sent him to teach here instead of some 'experienced' teacher.

"Okay, we're here. I wish you best of luck on your first day, Nagisa-kun."

"Thanks" The blue haired teacher replied. The woman flashes her sweet smile before leaving. Nagisa waited until she is out of sight before he let out a silent silly laugh. His ears flashes red again, and this time, his cheeks too. He can feel those butterfly flying frantically in his little tummy. His heartbeat? Don't even mention it. He even had to fan himself with the roll book in his hand ( >///<). Then, after a while, he calms himself down and straighten his face. It's time for him to meet his new students. With one hand still holding the roll book, he pull open the side door and walk in.

"Ohayo, mina-san." 

"Ohayo sensei!" Came a chorus of 30 voice, mixed with the sound of chairs being push. Nagisa nodded slightly and signalled them to sit.

"So, I believed you had been informed about having a new homeroom teacher. Before I check your attendance, let me introduce myself. My name is Shiota Nagisa, you can call me Shiota-sensei. I hope we can all get along well until the day you graduate."

A soft whispers were heard as soon as he introduced himself. There were comments that were mostly commenting on how the school finally hire a young and handsome teacher. Of course they were all from the female students. The male students however were questioning if he's really a man. What a joke!

"Okay, okay. Tone down, let me check your attendance now." He exclaimed but just before he flip open the roll book, one particular student raises her hand.

"Sensei, there's one more student not yet in class." Said the girl with with round glasses.

"Who?" He asked spontaneously.

Just then, the classroom door is pushed open roughly that it made a loud 'THUD!' sound, catching everyone's attention including Nagisa. The young teacher turn his head towards the late comer and for heaven's sake, he could not believe his eyes. There, standing at the open door, is the same funky student that he bumped into, that morning. The same arrogant guy who called him girly. As for the latter, the guy once again stared at him with a judging look on his face. Both were showing a twisted expression and as if tired of each other, they both exclaim in unison; 

"You gotta be kidding me!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas! Nagisa's finally back at school and to be honest, I didn't plan on introducing that new funky student character in the first place. It just pops out in my head while I was writing this chapter. Even the sweet female teacher pops out of nowhere in my head. But oh well, as I said before, I wrote this story randomly and has zero expectation on how the plot line's going to grow... kind of. I do have the rough storyline but the details in between are all unplanned. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Tq! >3<


End file.
